New Years Eve
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: Yays, it's not late! New Years Eve oneshot. The only pairing in this one is JazzVlad. Not as corny as my Christmas one. Hope you like it! Fourth in my holiday series.


Ok, I hope this one isn't as bad as my Christmas one. Though knowing me, it will be. I can't write fluff. So please don't kill me for this. Happy New Year!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny set his drink down on the table and looked around for Sam. She was over by the window trying to get her mom to stop putting ribbons in her hair. Danny walked over to help.

"Hi Mrs. Manson." He said. Sam looked up at him with a scowl. Her mom had succeeded in getting two pink ribbons in her hair.

"Oh, hello Danny." Said Mrs. Manson. She looked almost afraid of him. Danny smiled.

"Thirsty?" he said, holding up a small cup of soda. Mrs. Manson looked at it like it was poison.

"N-no, but thank you." She said, then she turned and walked away.

"Thanks." Said Sam, pulling the ribbons out of her hair.

They both looked around at all the people in the room. Sam's parents were talking with Tucker's parents near the kitchen, both families obviously trying to avoid Jack, who was following them around with one of his new inventions.

Tucker was standing by the TV showing Sam's grandma some of his gadgets. She wasn't paying much attention, but he didn't care. No one paid attention to him anyway.

None of the ghosts had come this time, because they had their own way of celebrating New Years Eve. Skulker had told Danny that they destroyed their lairs, so they could rebuild them for the new year. Danny hadn't really wanted his house destroyed, so he hadn't invited any of them.

Jazz walked past them looking very nervous. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table and put her head down. Danny went over to see what was wrong.

"Jazz, are you okay?" he asked. Jazz looked up at him with the same worried face she'd had all night. But after a second she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." She said unconvincingly. But Danny left her alone anyway. Sometimes it was better not to ask. She was probably just worried about a test or something anyway.

Danny walked back over to Sam, who had somehow gotten caught in Tucker's lecture on how to take care of a PDA.

"Tuck?" he said. Tucker looked up in annoyance.

"What?" Tuck asked almost angrily. Danny pointed to Sam and her grandma, who were both fast asleep. Tucker sighed and sat down. After putting most of his stuff away, he began playing a game.

Danny turned back around and looked towards Jazz. Vlad was sitting next to her, and it looked like he was trying to comfort her. Danny had seen him doing this all night, and he had to wonder why. But before he could go ask, his dad grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the TV.

"It's almost time!" he yelled. Everyone began to go towards the TV, and watch as the countdown began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do this. What will they say?" said Jazz in and almost frantic voice.

"It will be fine." Vlad said for the hundredth time that night. Jazz was beyond worried about telling her parents about her and Vlad. There was no calming her down.

"What if it's not? What if they don't approve?" She asked, looking up at Vlad.

"It doesn't matter if they approve or not. I'm not letting you go." Jazz smiled and Vlad leaned down and kissed her.

It was, of course, at this moment that Tuck turned and saw them. He tapped Danny on the shoulder and pointed towards the table. Danny looked back and stared. He was too shocked to even go over and knock Vlad senseless.

"Three…two…one!" Danny barely heard everyone's cheers. Maddie noticed he wasn't celebrating with everyone else. She turned to see what her son was staring at and her eyes widened.

Jazz opened her eyes and looked over at them. She smiled nervously, and waved. Just then they noticed the ring on her finger. Maddie looked mortified, and Danny looked too shocked to move. Tucker was looking from Jazz and Vlad, to Danny and Maddie, trying to decide whether to be shocked as well, or laugh at the looks on their faces.

This was not how Jazz had planned on telling them. She looked back at Vlad who was trying not to laugh. He looked at her worried face, still smiling.

"What?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That wasn't so bad. I think that came out pretty well actually. It could have been worse. Reviews would be nice, and suggestions are always welcome! Happy New Year!**


End file.
